


Territorial Markings

by rickfuckingrimes



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Rickyl, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickfuckingrimes/pseuds/rickfuckingrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick catches Daryl making goo goo eyes towards Shane one day and decides to show Daryl who he really belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial Markings

Rick's features were laced with irritation and betrayal. It wasn't like him to become so territorial towards another human being, but ever since he met Daryl that sudden characteristic became instinct and as soon as the touches and intimate moments were given and received, the behavior only became worse. He found himself checking up on the hunter more often than he used too. It was almost stalker like the way Rick watched him. It wasn't that he didn't trust Daryl but more so the feeling of power over another human being. Power he had never felt before that started to course through his veins. Not only did power and dominance run through his pulse but also anger once he spotted Daryl  _looking_ at Shane; and not the way friends look at friends neither. 

So he sets up his plan and after dark he waits for Daryl to retreat back to his cell for comfort and relaxation after a long day. With the sun turning into the moon and the bright sky turning into a dark glow, everyone resorted into their cells and crawled into bed; maybe some read books or drew with chalk. Rick sat on the bed with his arms crossed against cold chest. Winter in Georgia was like an oxymoron itself. A state known for it’s hot summers and miles and miles of peach trees. Of course, every state went through the four seasons but to think of Georgia as being cold? That was a thought in itself. The cold never seemed to bother Rick before the shit hit the fan; then again, he owned a house that had a heater in it too. Now it seemed the cold made the hairs on his skin prick up and follow him wherever he went. His senses are alert when a pair of footsteps settle in the door way. Daryl's brows knit and he crossed his arms as well.

"Rick? Ain'tchu tired? Shouldn't y'all be sleepin'?" 

Rick shook his head and exhaled sharply.

"No, I ain't tired." He stands and walks towards Daryl with direct contact between the two pairs of deep blue pupils. Daryl knew what this was about but he couldn't help it. Shane always fascinated the hunter in more ways than one. He's thought about Daryl at times; maybe even sexually but never when he was with Rick. He loved Rick but he wanted to get to know Shane also. As Rick moves forward, Daryl puffs up his chest. He wasn't a weakling and he wasn't scared of Rick.

"Really? Cause the bags under yer eyes say otherwise, sheriff."

The ex-cops lips part slightly as his tongue licks over the top set.

"Where th'hell y'been at? Ya usually don't stay out this late." Rick questions expecting an excuse. Daryl bit his bottom lip and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"I was doin' work on th'fences. Y'know how it is."

"Oh yeah? Was Shane out there?"

A pause. 

"---No, he wasn't."

Lies all lies. Rick had a bullshit detector and he could tell Daryl was riding on the last level of it. If there was one thing Rick hated more than walkers it was lying. Calloused hands snake around Daryl's waist and Rick pulled him forward. Their faces touched in a forehead lean and Rick moved his lips to the hunter's ear lobe to hiss in a whisper.

"Don't think I didn't fuckin' see ya makin' goo goo eyes at Walsh. I think y'forgot who ya belong too. Tell me; does Walsh stroke your hard cock every night like I do? Does he whisper in your ear about the dirty things he's gonna do to you like I do? Does he fuck you gently and tell you ' i love you ' at climax? No, he don't cause yer mine and I think I've been goin' t'soft on ya. Well no more; take yer pants off'n bend over like a good little pet." 

Daryl grit his teeth. ' Pet '; he despised the word but he knew Rick was pissed.

"Fuck no! I ain't pullin' m'pants down fer you! And I ain't yer pet!"

Rick smirked and put his finger to Daryl's lips.

"Shhh, people are sleepin'. We don't wanna wake'em up do we?"

Daryl huffed and scuffed his shoes on the pavement. Rick wasn't stupid. He knew what he was doing. Whenever he thought of a plan, he executed it properly and perfect. Rick held him tighter and moved his lips to the hunter's own chapped set. Daryl couldn't help it; Rick made him weak in the knees just from looking at him so he can't help but kiss back with his sloppiness. Daryl hummed and Rick breathed lightly. Rick's lips moved to the hunters neck. Daryl's cock writhed in his jeans as Rick continued to lace his neck and jaw with peppered kisses. Lips parted and a moan is heard to which Rick smirks. He's winning and he knows it. He's got Daryl wrapped around his finger just how he wanted too. The ex-sheriff trails his hand down Daryl's chest till he reaches the beginning point of his pants. Fingers release a button and pull down a zipper without breaking the contact of lips smashed together. Rick's hand slips into his boxers to find the shaft; and, he strokes. Daryl's moans only provoked Rick more and he moves his lips to his earlobe and bites.

"--You like this, Dare? Me strokin' ya off. I know you do."

"Yes." Daryl breathed. "I do."

Ricks hand moved up and down slowly and his teasing only got worse. 

"I bet ya think of my hard cock in you. Moving around inside you. Giving ya that extreme pleasure ya love. I'm makin' ya so wet right now I can tell. Yer dick is dripping wet." 

The precum inched out of Daryl's member and Rick moved his fingers to the top before spreading the cum all over Daryl's length. 

"Mmm, so warm feelin'." He whispered.

By now, Rick was driving Daryl crazy and he couldn't help but whimper a little as he felt his climax come close.

"Rick--I don't wanna come, not yet. I wanna do it with you. I'm yers ain't I? I know what I did'n I ain't gonna do it 'gain. Jus' let me come wit' you. I wanna feel the pleasure that ya give me. _Please_."

This was more of a bonus than Rick had ever imagined but he wasn't complaining. Pulling his hand away, he smirked again.

"Aint you jus' beggin' fer m'dick in yer ass. That's right, slut. Beg. Beg fer pleasure that no one else can give to ya but me."

"Rick, please I need you so bad right now. I ain't thinkin' 'bout Walsh. M'thinkin' 'bout you and how our bodies move together. Fuck, please I need you Rick. _Only_ you."

Ah, there's what Rick wanted to hear. The begs of his little pet that sounded like music to his ears.

"Ya gonna do what I toldja? Drop yer fuckin' pants, _now."_

Daryl did as he was told and pulled down his jeans and kicked them aside. His boxers were next and his erection sprung free. Walking over to the bed he got on his hands and knees for Rick to spread him. 

Rick pulled his own pants down and kicked them a few inches away from where Daryl's rested. He spit on his hand and pushed his finger into Daryl's entrance. His finger circled around and Daryl bit his bottom lip to keep any unwanted whimpers away. As often as they both had sex, Rick never had to stretch Daryl like he did the first time they had sex and Daryl nodded his head to signal he was ready. Rick reached into his back pocket and grabbed a handkerchief. 

"Put this in yer mouth. Ya won't sound as loud when m'fuckin' ya."

Daryl did as he was told without any protest and stuffed the cloth into his mouth. It tasted awful and he coughed at the taste. Rick took a hold of his own length and tapped it against Daryl's ass a few times. Fingers gripping Daryl's hair, he tugged up. 

"You want m'cock in yer ass so bad don't ya? Fuckin' little slut." 

Daryl made a muffled noise against the cloth and before he knew it Rick had already slipped in and started to move not giving him time to adjust. Rick breathed out as he started to thrust and his grip on Daryl's brown greasy strands of hair got tighter. Muffled moans could be heard from Daryls lips as the cloth restricted his voice. Rick started to move faster and his hips got a steady rhythm to follow. Daryl pushed his hips back and Rick went deeper. The hunter's hips aligned with Rick's and he could feel the waves of pleasure as Rick got closer and closer to hitting that bundle of nerves. Daryl's close to climaxing but not yet; he refused to release until Rick did the same. This was about pleasing Rick and showing him that he was  _his_ no one else. He wanted so badly to stroke his cock as their hips rocked together but he fought the urge. Rick could feel his stomach coil up into a burn as the pleasure of his own started to take over his body.

"Fuck, Daryl...m'almost there."

Their hips grate faster as Rick starts to build up. Daryl's hands reach down to stroke himself off as Rick pounded into him. The thrusting became faster and Daryl was basically screaming against the cloth as Rick dominated him. Rick's able to keep his volume down and he gasps before climaxing deep inside Daryl. The hunter could feel the liquid inside of him and he let go of cock with a loud muffle that sounded a lot like ' Rick. ' Rick's cock fell limp as he pulled out and Daryl nearly collapsed right on the spot. Rick moved his figure on the bed and laid his head down on the pillow. Daryl crawled over to him and laid his head on Rick's chest, listening to his rapid breathing. 

"M'yers Rick, y'know that."

Rick looked down at Daryl and smiled. Daryl eventually drifted off to sleep from the sound Rick's heartbeat while Rick himself passed out from the exhaustion of showing Daryl who he really belonged too. Daryl knew and he wouldn't forget because Rick was the only one who could make him happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fanfic of Dom!Rick because I needed more of him in my life


End file.
